memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon-Cardassian Alliance
s, s | location =Alpha and Beta Quadrants | capital = , | big city = | volume = | sovereignty =2295 | military = | government =Coalition | legislature = | seat of government = | head of state = | head of government = | population = | currency = | anthem = | language = | flag = | territory image = |}} In the mirror universe, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was a coalition government formed by the Klingon Empire and the in 2295 as a counter to the Terran Republic, the short-lived successor state of the Terran Empire, as neither power alone possessed the strength of arms to defeat the Imperial Starfleet. The key to such an alliance between these two nations was the Republic of Bajor, whose role as a power-broker ensured a level of equality that otherwise would not have been able to exist. The Alliance defeated and conquered the Terran Empire, already weakened by the reforms of Terran Emperor , and condemned all non-Alliance races and cultures to slavery. ( }}) History The Alliance was created in 2295 by Regent and Legate following the Khitomer conference after attempts by the Klingon Empire to ally itself with the Terran Empire were rejected by Emperor Spock. The Praxis Disaster had left the Klingons crippled economically to the point where they could no longer conquer the Terrans single handedly and so needed a partner. In 2295, the Alliance conquered the Terran Republic using a fleet of Klingon Birds-of-Prey which could fire while cloaked. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) By the 2370s decade, the Alliance was the dominant power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant region. The Alliance suffered a setback in 2370 when the Terran Rebellion was formed by . The rebellion continued to be a problem for the Alliance, successfully gaining and holding in 2372 and capturing Regent in 2375. ( |Shattered Mirror|The Emperor's New Cloak}}) The Alliance came close to defeat in 2371 when a ship entered Klingon space on a course for , a fleet comprising of Klingon, Cardassian, Bajoran and Ferengi ships failed to stop the Borg, however, the timely arrival of with an probe which infected the Borg ship, destroying it, and saved the Alliance from assimilation. ( |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) Within the Alliance, the s held more political and military influence due to their empire being the more powerful at the time of the Alliance's formation, many s were unhappy with the smaller influence they held and members of their government, such as Supreme Legate worked to increase 's power by gathering support with , the other influential member in the Alliance. Following the capture of by the Terran Rebellion in 2375, Martok succeeded him as Regent. In that year, the Alliance scored a major victory over the Terran rebellion when they destroyed the shipyard and the 12 warships being built there. A Romulan cloaking device was also captured. ( |Saturn's Children}}) ''Destiny'' timeline The Alliance continued to struggle with the increased might of the Terran Rebellion and eventually the two organizations signed an armistice. Formerly Alliance-occupied worlds, such as , were liberated from Alliance control. Furthermore, a neutral zone was established which kept the newly formed Galactic Commonwealth safe from the Alliance. The Alliance was officially dissolved in 2380. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) ''Online'' timeline The Alliance continued to fight the resurgent Terran Empire at least as late as 2409. In that year a prime universe Starfleet vessel crossed into the mirror universe to retrieve the Orb of Possibilities from a Terran installation in the Arawath system and end an attempted inter-universal invasion by the Empire. Alliance forces under General and Captain offered the Starfleet captain assistance against their common enemy, and aided in the success of the operation. ( }}) ''The Mirror Universe Trilogy'' In another permutation of the mirror universe, the Alliance was forged by Emperor Tiberius to conquer the Terran Empire following his ousting by his Prime Minister, Spock. No one else had thought that pairing possible, for while it was in the Cardassian nature to seek alliances, it was not a common Klingon trait, except under exceptional circumstances. In 2375 agents of the Alliance began replacing members of Starfleet and stealing designs of Federation starships in retaliation of what they believed was the Federation aiding the Terran Rebellion of their own universe through their possession of a Defiant-class ship. The Alliance's plans were foiled when Tiberius' agents compromised their operations in the Goldin Discontinuity. ( ) Alternate timelines ''Dark Mirror'' In a permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire survived well into the 24th century, the Alliance never existed and the Klingons had been conquered by the Terrans prior to 2367. ( ) 25th century In another permutation, the Terran Empire was reborn from the Terran Rebellion, and fought the KCA. In 2409, Admiral claimed the Empire had conquered everyone else in their reality. ( }}) In a distinct version of that timeline, Captain James O'Brien led the reborn Terran Empire into an invasion of the prime universe, while Imperial Starfleet still fought KCA ships and troops at Arawath in 2409. ( }}) Q's temporal crisis As a result of the temporal anomaly crisis Q was involved in, forces of the KCA were transported into the temporally disorganised Alpha and Beta Quadrant of the prime universe. Regent Worf initially landed troops on to avenge Emperor Spock's crimes. Federation Starfleet liberated the planet and made peace with the KCA. The KCA setted on planet Eden and sought diplomatic relations with neighboring powers. Relations with the Romulan Star Empire and Klingon Empire were uneasy at best. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Mirror universe states